In single processor systems, one processor includes the configuration for maintaining resource persistency. The processor receives all the traffic, does load balancing decisions, identifies services, creates sessions, and maintains the sessions. In multi-node systems, it is challenging to maintain the same configuration and resource persistency across all the nodes of the system.